Butterflix
Butterflix is the first Fairy Form introduced in Season 7. It is parallel to Tynix. *'Previous Transformation:' Mythix *'Next Transformation:' Tynix Overview In Season 7, the Winx find their Bloomix powers to be ineffective against Kalshara. They acquire this form in the Valley of Fruit of the past during their quest to find the secret of the Digmoles. Appearance Season 7 The outfits are flowing dresses that are bright, colorful, layered, and often fluffy. The dresses also have butterfly wings' parts that match their wings. They wear matching butterfly wings' vein-like wristbands and stilettos. The hair is loosely braided or tied into a bubble ponytail, and is decorated with butterfly-based hair accessories. The wings are big and are similar to those of the butterflies' with varying patterns. Season 8 The outfits remain mostly the same in the redesign, however the fairies now wear two matching butterfly wings' vein-like wristbands as opposed in the seventh season where some fairies only had one of them. Some fairies also have their butterfly-based hair accessories being recolored. Instead of stilettos, they wear spool heels now, as the heels are shorter, rounder and less pointy. Requirements In order to earn Butterflix, a fairy must prove themselves worthy as the true defender of the Fairy Animals. Magical Abilities As the essence of the nature, Butterflix grants its users nature-based power. However, it cannot damage nature itself. Special Butterflix Powers With Butterflix, a fairy has a power that can connect her to nature. Every fairy has a different type of this power: *Bloom: Freedom Enchantment *Stella: Flux of Light *Flora: Natural Whisper *Musa: Melody of Fairies *Tecna: Virtual Flow *Aisha: Magical Water Hug Freedom's enchantment.png|Freedom Enchantment Lux of light 711.png|Flux of Light Natural whisper 707.png|Natural Whisper Melody of fairies 709 5.png|Melody of Fairies Virtual glow 712.png|Virtual Flow Magical water hug 2.png|Magical Water Hug Effects Every girl has a butterfly special effect added to their attacks. Ways to Acquire *The Winx - Defeating the Giant of the Valley and defending the Digmoles. (S7E3) Known Butterflix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery |-|Season 7= Bloom Butterflix.jpg|Bloom's Butterflix Stella Butterflix.jpg|Stella's Butterflix Flora Butterflix.jpg|Flora's Butterflix Musa Butterflix.jpg|Musa's Butterflix Tecna Butterflix.jpg|Tecna's Butterflix Aisha Butterflix.jpg|Aisha's Butterflix BFX.jpg|Winx Butterflix |-|Season 8= BloomButterflixS8.png|Bloom's Butterflix StellaButterflixS8(1).png|Stella's Butterflix FloraButterflixS8(1).png|Flora's Butterflix Musa Butterflix 2.jpg|Musa's Butterflix TecnaButterflixS8(1).png|Tecna's Butterflix AishaButterflixS8(1).png|Aisha's Butterflix Winx Butterflix 2.png|Winx Butterflix Trivia *"Butterflix" is derived from the word "butterfly." *In the early concept art, Bloom did not have a butterfly on her hair but a matching flower-like object, her wings were bigger, her dress had more colors, her hair was long with braids and was in a ponytail, her arm had a ribbon, and she wore barefoot sandals. *This is the first transformation to feature dance scenes during the transformation sequence. *Butterflix is the second nature-based power with the first being Sophix. **While Sophix has a floral appearance, Butterflix has a faunal appearance. *This is the second transformation where Stella wears her hair down, with the first being Mythix. *This is Tecna's fourth transformation in which she does not wear pants or shorts. The first is Sophix, the second is Harmonix, and the third is Mythix. *The animation effects of this transformation, the butterflies, are similar to the Winx's Believix animation effects when they use their Believix special spells, and to Roxy's Believix animation effects when she casts spells. *Butterflix is the first transformation in which the Winx wear makeup in their waterline. *Stella is the only Winx to turn right, while all the other girls turn left during their transformation sequence. *This is the only Fairy Form with individual final poses to not show any footwear, with the exception of Stella, part of whose shoe can be seen in her final pose. *In Season 7: **Stella is the only Winx member to have her bracelet solely on her left arm. **Tecna is the farthest from the camera during her final pose. **Flora is the only Winx to not expose her right heel in the final group pose. *The background for the transformation as well as the dance sequence resembles that of the music video for K-Pop group Rainbow's song "Sunshine." *The appearance of the Butterflix dress is similar to that of the Monarch Butterfly Dress created by the American fashion designer Luly Yang and might have been inspired by it. *This is the first transformation to be reanimated in the new animation style in Season 8. **It is also the first transformation to be animated in the modern flash animation style. *As of Season 8, Musa is the only Winx to have one bracelet in her Butterflix form. She, Bloom and Stella had only one bracelet on only one of their arms in their Butterflix forms in Season 7 while Flora, Aisha and Tecna have two, but in Season 8 Bloom and Stella now have two bracelets in their Butterflix making Musa the only one with one bracelet as a result. *In Season 8, the Butterflix Dance has been removed. Transformation Sequences Winx Club - Season 7 - Butterflix Transformation! Winx Club - Season 8 - Butterflix Transformation Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Butterflix Category:Forms Category:Comics Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Games Category:Fairy Forms Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha